Various means have been used in prior art to fuze projectiles so that after launch the projectile will become armed and will explode on impact with a target. Prior art devices have used self-destruct means on small caliber shells; however, their time delay mechanisms have been too short for use in larger shells fired from rifled guns. Additionally, these prior art devices have not been able to reliably conform to modern safety requirements for large caliber shells.